


Scrabble and Sandwiches

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Gen, POV Vera, This is sweet and fluffy, parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Baz is upset after his father's reaction to him coming out to his family. Vera comforts him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Vera
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553995
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Scrabble and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I do have a soft spot for Vera. It's just a headcanon but I consider her and Baz to be close.

I can hear the loud, angry music Basil is playing in his room as I stand in front of the closed door.

To be honest, I don't like that kind of music. I prefer softer, slower ones with soothing melodies and meaningful lyrics. Even Basil usually listens to classical music or Queen, not this angry, garbled drum and guitar smashing.

I know why he's listening to that today. He's upset.

And rightfully so. 

After Basil came out today in front of his entire family, I was expecting his father to be supportive, but Mr. Grimm was visibly upset and then he calmly ignored his son for the rest of the evening. He even said that his mother wouldn't have been very happy with his _lifestyle_. Basil stormed away to his room soon after that.

And now here I am, standing in front of his door with sandwiches and milk in my hands and Scrabble tucked under my arm.

I suppose it's not really my scene to tell Basil that I don't care if he's gay or not. He's not my son or anything but then, he's also the boy whom I've bought up since he was five, the boy who'd listen to my endless stories and ask me about fairies, the boy with whom I've played video games for hours. The boy I care deeply about, even though I usually don't show that.

I don't know what he thinks of me now, if he loves me or if my support for him even matters to him but I can't leave him like this. I want to tell him I care without making him uncomfortable like Daphne did. (She's too nice for Basil's taste.) (I'm sure she was trying to be supportive and loving but she was making him squirm with all that affection.)

I can't very well wait here forever so taking in a deep breath, I knock at the door. 

The music doesn't stop so I knock louder and say, “Basil, it's me, Vera. Can I come in?”

The music does stop this time, but the door doesn't open. Instead, Basil calls, “What do you want, Vera?”

“I've bought you sandwiches, Master Pitch. You left before dinner.”

There's a moment of silence before the door opens and Basil appears, looking tired and wary. He eyes me with suspicion as he takes in the food I'm holding before he sighs and opens the door wider.

“Bring it in and leave.”

Dear God, why the fuck is he so dramatic?

“I was wondering,” I say, ignoring the last bit and not really meeting his eyes and smiling a little. “that maybe we could play Scrabble for a while. You see, you've always been good with words and I liked playing with you even when you were a kid. Your sisters are not, well, as smart as you are. They're young. So, shall we?”

“Vera.” He sighs, leaning against the door frame and there's a ghost of a smile on his face. “You really suck at Scrabble. Why do you want to lose?”

“Oh, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I've improved immensely.” I'm grinning now. “I promise you I'll win this time.”

“Never.” And this time, he does smile. It's small but it's there and my heart feels full. He steps back to allow me to enter his room and I follow him in, carrying the food and the game.

Basil takes the food from me and sets it down on the floor where he sprawls out in front of the fire. I follow him and take a sandwich as well.

“You don't have to do this, Vera.” He says quietly, after a few silent moments have passed. “I know you're doing this to make me feel better after the shitshow today. Trust me, I'd be fine.”

“Wrong.” I say grinning and nudging him. “I'm doing this because I hate that awful song you were playing and I really wanted it to stop.”

Basil laughs and takes a sandwich too. He covers his mouth when he takes a bite and chews slowly. A part of me wants to reach out and pull his hand away but I dare not to. Even though I love Basil, I also know that this family is fucking weird and for all I know, the boy is probably hiding his fangs or something as he eats.

“You're right, though, Vera. That song was fucking shitty.” Basil says after he's finished his sandwiches. “So weird and angry. I don't know why he likes it.”

He blushes a very light pink as soon as says that and I poke him as I grin at him.

“Hmm. Who's this _him_? A friend? Or… a _boyfriend_?”

“No to both.” He sighs falling back and lying down. “He hates me.”

“He has a fucking problem if he does.” I huff. How can anyone hate Basil? So maybe he's a bit dramatic and a bit cold but underneath that hard exterior, he has a heart of gold. 

Basil laughs. “It's not his fault. I'm always a dick to him.”

“Oh, I see. I guess you don't know how to handle a crush, do you?”

“Nope. He is straight anyways.”

“How are you so sure?”

“He has a girlfriend and heterosexuality oozes out of him.”

“Whatever. He sounds gay to me.”

That startles him and he laughs in surprise. “You don't know _anything_ about him.”

“He's gay, Basil. Just you wait and watch.”

“Sure.” He rolls his eyes. “But forget that for now. I've got to crush you in Scrabble.”

“Bring it on, boyo. I'm going to destroy you this time.”


End file.
